1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an injection machine capable of adjusting a viscosity of molten resin including a powder material and a binder, and a method of adjusting a viscosity of molten resin.
2. Description of Related Art
A powder injection molding method is a method in which a metal or ceramic powder is heated and mixed with a resin binder and a resin material so as to be injected by an injection machine. When executing the powder injection molding, a suitable binder and a suitable resin material should be previously selected and prepared according to the kind of molded goods, such that they may have a proper viscosity when heated and mixed by the injection machine. A viscosity of the binder included in the resin material needs to be maintained under strict control. That is, bothersome operations are necessary in that a binder and a resin material must be changed according to the kind of molded goods, by selecting a combination of a binder and a resin material that has a suitable viscosity.
In a conventional injection machine, the viscosity of a molten resin including a powder material and a binder is not adjusted when the injection machine is in operation. Thus, a resin material and a binder must be previously selected and controlled to maintain a suitable viscosity of the binder.